Qui pourrait l'aider ?
by SNT59
Summary: Une jeune femme perdue...Deux hommes...Une famille...


Moi, soussignée Delphlys, saine de corps et d'esprit (ça, c'est pas sure), a attenté un pari à l'auteur SNT59.

Ecrire une histoire érotique avec :

Lieu : _Dans un appartement_

Sexe et nombre des personnages : _une femme et deux hommes…SNT59 :Tu t'es lâchée !!! …__** Delph : bah quoi … j'ai l'esprit tordu ça tu le sais … et puis avoues, tu rêvais de faire une histoire comme ça !**_

Temps : _ensoleillé, canicule !_

Epoque : _XXIème siècle_

Jour ou nuit : _nuit_

Horaire : _qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?_

Combien de jour : _un seul_

Trame de l'histoire : _Une jeune femme se sent seule. Dans une discothèque, elle rencontre un beau mec et son ami …_ SNT59 : au 20ème siècle ; ça n'existe pas ! C'est dans 1900 !!! … Delph : **Bah au XXIème siècle alors **

Vocabulaire obligatoire à évoquer : _euh … je fais confiance à ton imagination. Mets un petit peu de romantisme quand même soies pas trop … comment dire … rude dans ton langage _

Je m'engage, après lecture dudit chapitre, à laisser un commentaire sur mes impressions.

Signature :

Delphlys

PS : Je tiens à dire que j'ai été forcée de remplir ce formulaire par SNT59.

SNT59 : C'est même pas vrai ! C'est elle qui a commencé !

Delphlys : Comment ça c'est moi qui ai commencé ? Qui m'a invité pour son anniv' dans un cabaret ? et qui m'a envoyé l'histoire classé T pour avoir mon avis ? hein ?

Une boîte de nuit huppée. Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de venir ici ?!? Je ne veux pas me faire draguer et depuis que j'essaye tant bien que mal de me saouler pour oublier mon chagrin, les mecs viennent m'embêter.

Enfin, le dernier aura compris pour les autres : je suis venue ici uniquement dans le but de noyer mon chagrin.

Quel chagrin me direz-vous ?

13 mois sans compagnon et je viens de me faire virer. Je suis au chômage. Et, comme nous sommes en période d'après guerre, je dois bien être la seule !

La raison de mon renvoi ?

C'est simple. Je n'avais pas postulée pour être soumise aux abus sexuels de mon patron. Je n'ai pas joué. Je suis virée.

Génial non ?

Me voilà donc réfugiée dans une boîte de nuit car tous les bars sont fermés, en train d'essayer de consommer de l'absinthe, un poison à ce qu'il parait. Enfin, je me suis dit que, comme l'absinthe est le plus fort alcool que je connaisse, et que je ne supporte pas l'alcool, un verre suffirait. Il faudrait déjà savoir le boire, ce verre !

Et revoilà un merdeux. Désolé pour les âmes sensibles, mais c'est ce que je pense à cet instant.

Tu vas me suivre bien gentiment aux toilettes ma belle.

Quand je vous disais que ce n'était pas mon jour ?!?!!!

Excusez-moi monsieur, mais je crois que vous importunez mademoiselle.

De quoi je me mêle pédale !

Excusez-moi à mon tour de vous mettre dehors.

Mes sauveurs, mes héros. Le blond prend soin de moi tandis que le brun jette sans ménagements mon interlocuteur à l'extérieur. De retours, celui-ci me propose de venir avec eux dans un coin beaucoup plus tranquille pour me remettre de mes émotions. Avant toute chose, je leur demande leurs identités.

Quatre Raberba Winner et Trowa Barton me révélèrent-ils.

Et je les suivi, sans aucunes craintes. Ils émanaient quelque chose de troublant, excitant ma curiosité et me permettant de leur faire confiance.

Ce n'est que des années plus tard que je compris à quel point cette rencontre c'est révélée décisive pour ma vie actuelle.

6 mois plus tard :

Cela va maintenant faire 6 mois que je connais Quatre et Trowa. Leur relation m'importe peu, tant il m'apporte chaleur et amitié. C'était quelque chose qui me manquait. J'avoue à avoir eu un peu de mal au début, pour prendre mes marques, les connaître…Mais désormais, c'est comme si on s'était toujours connu !

Ils m'ont présenté à leurs amis, Duo, Heero et Wufeï.

Ainsi, j'ai pu apprendre leur souffrance durant la guerre, leur rôle ainsi que leurs déboires, leurs espoirs…Je suis devenue leur confidente.

Et c'est à cause de ce rôle qu'une phrase me chagrine. Duo m'a annoncé que mes deux amis éprouvés de tendres sentiments envers moi. Et depuis, je prends mes distances, afin de comprendre, d'analyser ce fait.

Et c'est à cause de cet acte que j'ai devant moi le plus lourd devoir de ma vie.

Pourquoi t'éloignes-tu de nous ? Avons-nous fait quelque chose qui t'aurais froissée ou gênée ? interrogea Quatre.

Quatre, Trowa… Je suis désolée, pardonnez-moi de vous avoir inquiété. Mais quelqu'un m'a dit un fait que j'ignorais et cela m'a perturbé quelque peu.

C'est-à-dire ? demanda Trowa.

Le fait que vous éprouveriez des sentiments à mon encontre.

Un silence accueil ma tirade et rien en ce monde n'aurait pu me faire aussi peur. Mon cœur bat la chamade en l'attente de la réponse.

Deux secondes. Pourquoi est-ce que mon cœur bat aussi vite en espérant une réponse favorable ? Et pourquoi ce nœud à l'estomac en songeant au refus ?

Serais-je amoureuse de ces hommes ?

Non, ce n'est pas possible, je ne peux pas, ne veux pas y croire !

Avant que je n'ais pu comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait, je me suis enfuie le plus loin possible d'eux, n'emportant avec moi que ce que j'avais sur le dos. Une tenue de soirée en plein hiver, ce n'est pas conseillé.

De plus, je me suis perdue.

Ma poisse me retombe sur le dos.

Respirons calmement. Je suis dans une sorte de parc, la lueur blafarde de la lune ne m'aidant pas beaucoup. Il n'y a, bien entendu, aucunes indications sur le pourtour de ce lieu. La vie est belle. Oui, j'ai tout de même gardé cette aptitude qui consiste à ironiser, ou pratiquer l'humour noir. Que faire de plus ?

Je me trouve un endroit à l'abri, et je ramène mes jambes auprès de mon corps, pour en garder la chaleur. Je tremble de froid et ma malchance continue puisqu'il commence à pleuvoir…

Ne pas s'endormir et la règle majeure lorsque l'on est à la rue. La raison de ma connaissance ? Duo m'ayant raconter son enfance dans les moindres détails, je peux faire un livre sur : « Comment se débrouiller lorsque l'on est à la rue. 100 astuces pour un prix modique ! ».

Duo…

Heero…

Wufeï et Sally…

Quatre et Trowa…

Cela voudrait-il dire que je ne pourrais plus les voir ?

Eux qui m'ont tant donner, tant apporté au cours de ces derniers mois…

Ils ne m'ont pas poser de questions, m'ont accepter telle que je suis. J'ai l'air si faible comparer à eux…

Pleurer…

Il ne me reste plus que ça…

Une semaine que je suis à la rue. Rien de bien grave ne m'est arrivé, si ce n'est le fait que j'ai troqué mes vêtements à un vendeur ambulant pour d'autres moins voyant, qu'un imbécile à piquer ma nourriture pendant que je fouillais une poubelle, et qu'à chaque fois que je croise un véhicule de police, je me cache.

La vie, à part ça, est tranquille.

En ramassant un vieux couteau, j'ai pu couper mes longs cheveux. Je ressemble désormais à un garçon, un peu efféminé, certes, mais un garçon quand même.

Vous me demanderez : pourquoi autant de précautions alors que s'expliquer clairement et simplement envers ces amis irait plus vite.

Ce à quoi je vous répondrai que les femmes sont compliquées, et que j'en suis une.

De plus, aimer deux garçons alors que vous vous êtes jurée de ne pas tomber amoureuse est particulièrement perturbant, surtout si cette promesse se rapporte à une période sombre de votre vie.

Une voleuse !!! Attrapez là !!!

Mince, je croyais pourtant être passée dans l'art du vol. Il n'y a pratiquement plus rien de bon dans les poubelles, il faut bien que je me nourrisse ! Tous ces gosses de riche pourraient me donner un peu de ressources non ?

Mince, je suis arrêtée dans ma course par quelqu'un. Je le repousse mais il me retient.

Un policier !!!

La voilà messieurs.

Des voix. Dans la brume de mon sommeil, je perçois des paroles. Rien qui me permette de les identifier, mais elles me rassurent. Elles sont douces et tranquillises mon âme. Je me rendors, sereines.

Je suis si bien, comme dans un cocon de chaleur et de douceur. Rien ne me parvient, je suis calme et apaisée. Mon matelas est parfait, à la fois ferme et épousant les formes de mon corps.

Je passe ma main sous l'oreiller et…

…Oreiller ???

Je me réveille en sursaut, paniquée de savoir en quel lieu je me trouve. Je détaille ma chambre et je reconnais celle qui m'a abritée durant les quelques mois de bonheurs qui m'ont été accordé par le Ciel.

Nue et propre sous le drap, je me précipite à la penderie afin d'y trouver quelques ressources. Cependant, mon cauchemar commence lorsque, au milieu de la pièce, entourée seulement d'un drap de soie, entre les cinq hommes pour lesquels je possède le plus d'affection.

Ne pouvant supporter leurs regards étonnés de me voir réveillé, je détourne le mien vers le sol tout en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain, après avoir choisi quelques fripes.

C'est ce moment que je redoute depuis un mois maintenant.

Mon dieu, je sais le mal que je leur ais fait, mais je ne peux rien faire pour qu'ils puissent me pardonner un jour. Je les ais trahis, emportant avec eux leur secret, mais nul ne doit connaître le mien.

Il faut que je les affronte, le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Je mettrai fin à mes tourments et partirai aussitôt.

Maman, papa, donnez moi le courage des les affronter s'il vous plait !

Ils sont silencieux. Une atmosphère pesant s'installe dans la pièce à l'instant où je rentre. Du coin de l'œil, Trowa m'indique ma place, sur le lit. Nul coin pour dérober mon regard, ils sont disposés autours de moi.

C'est Duo qui lance les hostilités :

Pourquoi es-tu partie ?

Je me suis enfuie lâchement, il y a une nuance.

Le sens de la dérision, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste. Être arrogante, le plus possible afin qu'ils me haïssent. Ne pas écouter mon cœur qui saigne…Ne rien laisser paraître.

Tu n'as pas à te cacher de nous. Nous ne t'avons pas interrogé sur ton passé, attendant patiemment le jour où tu serais capable de nous en parler. On sait que tu nous as caché des choses, nous savons pour quelles raisons tu es partie, et nous savons à quel point ton âme est meurtrie.

Je ne dis pas le contraire Heero.

Pas besoin de faire ce numéro avec nous, nous ne t'abandonnerons pas, même si tu osais ne serai-ce qu'un peu nous faire te haïr.

Tu devrais croire Quatre, ajouta Wufeï. Il possède un don se nommant l'Empathie. Et aucun de tes mensonges, dont tu essayes de te convaincre, ne fonctionnera.

Aucun de mes mensonges ? Veut-il dire qu'ils savent mon projet ?

Ils ne me mentent pas.

Alors, d'avance, mes espoirs sont vains. Je dois me découvrir ? Céder à mon cœur ? Reconnaître mes sentiments envers Quatre et Trowa ? Comprendre qu'ils me pardonnent mes actes ? Je…Que dois-je faire ??? Par pitié, que quelqu'un m'aide !!!

Des gouttes d'eaux tombent sur mes mains. Je pleure ? Non, pas devant eux !

Je me réfugie sous mes bras. Allongée sur le lit, je perçois que mes amis sortent.

Epuisée, je sombre dans les bras de Morphée.

Nous sommes sans doute le lendemain, car un rayon de soleil perce mes rideaux. J'entends les sons de conversation au rez-de-chaussée. Ils prennent donc leur petit déjeuner.

Je me lève et, sachant que je n'ai plus rien à craindre, je me permets depuis un mois d'être tranquille. Ne plus être sur ses gardes a un effet euphorisant. J'arpente le couloir ainsi que l'escalier me promettant de révéler, aujourd'hui même, mon passé.

Après tout, ils m'ont fait confiance et je les ais insultés avec mes doutes.

Et c'est avec le sourire que je pénètre dans la cuisine…

Mon bol est à sa place habituel, comme si rien n'avait changé. Mais je le vois accompagné de quelques tartines, et surtout : il est sur un plateau.

J'allais te monté le petit-déjeuner ma belle. On aurait pu faire un repas romantique nan ? J'ai oublié la rose rouge, excuse-moi.

Duo, je crois qu'Heero serait jaloux de cette attention, mais je te remercie.

Et le déjeuner le plus important de la journée se passa dans l'ambiance la plus joviale possible, chacun ayant remis à plus tard ses questions pour nous permettre de se réconcilier.

Je crois qu'il est plus que temps de vous raconter ma vie.

C'est de cette manière que je me suis lancé dans le 'conte' oral de mes souvenirs. Assis dans le salon, c'est avec émotion que je leur fais part de mon enfance…

J'ai 6 ans, mon père et ma mère m'accompagnent à l'école. Ils sont activistes dans les colonies, au service du royaume de Sank. Activistes ne rime pas obligatoirement avec crimes, surtout sachant le fait que cet Etat est pacifiste. On pourrait les nommer espion dans d'autre termes. Ils sont tout deux inscrit dans les rangs de OZ, qui alors n'était pas déclaré en t'en qu'armée, mais comme 'milice'.

Le retour du primaire s'effectue à bord de la voiture à papa. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. La radio fonctionnait, délivrant une chanson rythmée tandis que Papa conduisait, discutant des courses à faire le lendemain. Il essayait de convaincre maman de lui laisser acheter une nouvelle caisse à outils, pour son bricolage.

A un feu rouge, une moto nous dépasse et s'arête.

Le feu passe au vert, papa démarre et quelques mètres plus loin, la moto nous attend. Il tire deux coups de feu.

Papa meurt sur le coup, la voiture sort de la route. Après…Plus rien.

Ce n'est que 4 ans plus tard que je me réveillai. J'étais dans le coma. Après un an de rééducation, je suis partie chez ma grand-mère maternelle, que j'affectionnais beaucoup.

Aucune enquête n'avait été menée pour connaître l'assassin de mes parents. A 11 ans, je déposai une plainte, qui n'aboutit jamais, sauf à la mort de ma grand-mère comme avertissement.

Je parti chez une tante, puis chez un oncle.

A 15 ans, à force de travail, je pus rattraper mes études et intégrer un lycée.

Trois ans plus tard, j'obtenus mon BAC avec mention très bien et commença mes études de commerces.

Mais mon oncle mourut et je du arrêter mes études pour cause de dettes a éponger.

J'ai enchaîné petits boulots sur petits boulots et puis…J'ai rencontré Quatre et Trowa. Fin de l'histoire.

Un silence accueilli la fin de mon histoire, mais il n'était en rien menaçant. Le sourire qu'ils arboraient tous me convainquit qu'ils me comprenaient. Soulagée, je pu enfin me détendre assez pour laisser échappée un soupir.

La vie me souriait.

Au fur et à mesure du temps passant, mes sentiments s'éclaircirent envers 'mes deux hommes', comme se plaisait à les appeler Duo. Il est vrai que la situation évoluée, doucement mais sûrement, vers un 'couple' uni. Personne n'avait franchit le pas de découvrir son cœur, mais les gestes parlent mieux que des paroles.

C'est au cours d'un dîné aux chandelles que la question fut posée. Elle me touchait directement, et c'est ce fait qui me fit peur.

Quelle était donc cette promesse dont il était question dans tes pensée, le jour de ton 'interrogatoire' ? demanda Quatre.

Comment ? C'est alors que je compris. Il est vrai que nous avons beaucoup discuté de son don, Quatre et moi, durant de longues discutions. Il m'a expliqué qu'il percevait seulement la surface des pensées, des émotions des personnes ; Mais il ne provoquait en rien cette démarche, par pudeur autant que par morale. Mais si la personne 'hurlait' une pensée, un sentiment concret dans son esprit, il l' « entendait » dans sa tête.

Mais aurais-je le courage de le leur révéler ? C'est en croisant leur regard que je compris que oui, en effet, je ne pouvais plus douter d'eux.

C'est en terminal…Un…Homme a tenté d'abuser de moi et depuis je…Je ne supporte plus vraiment leur contact. Je m'étais promise de ne jamais tomber amoureuse… Mais je l'ai déjà rompue…Avec vous.

Voilà, c'était dit. Le coeur tremblant, au bord des larmes, je venais de leur déclarer qu'à mon tour, je les aimais. Et se furent leurs étreintes ainsi que leurs chaleurs qui me convainquent que mon bonheur était avec eux.

C'est ce soir. J'ai décidé que ce serait ce soir que je leur appartiendrais. Ca fait maintenant un mois que nous sommes en couple, et depuis un mois je dors entre eux deux. J'avoue que je stresse particulièrement, mais bon.

Déjà qu'avec un, ce n'est pas facile.

Mais avec deux !!!

Je dois faire quoi ? Comment dois-je me comporter ? Est-ce que je dois les embrasser, leur dire clairement, leur faire comprendre…Mais comment ???

Nous sommes couchés comme d'habitude mais j'accentue mes caresses sur leur dos. Quatre me regarde avec un sourire dans les yeux. Il a compris que je voulais leur appartenir.

Il embrasse Trowa puis, c'est à mon tour de l'embrasser. Une chaleur se diffuse sur mes joues, je n'ai pas l'habitude de temps de passion dans un baiser. Sa langue joue avec la mienne tandis que Quatre s'amuse à me caresser les haches du bout des ongles.

Je me tourne vers Quatre qui, tout en m'embrassant, m'allonge sur le lit. Trowa, lui, 'salue avec les cuisses tout en mordillant la chair sensible de mon cou. Je les liasse faire, me délectant des sensations qui font naître en moi. Je participe un peu, découvrant la douceur de leurs peaux, découvrant peu à peu les endroits qui les font soupirer de plaisirs. Un gémissement m'échappe quand leurs caresses descendent vers ma poitrine.

Ne se pressant pas, il me font abandonner toute pudeur, permettant à mon corps, que je ne contrôle plus, de s'exprimer.

Je suis nue devant eux qui sont encore en caleçon. Voyant sans peine ma gène d'être ainsi découverte, Trowa nous recouvre d'un drap tandis que Quatre me murmure à quelle point je suis belle et désirable. Je rougis sous les compliments mais ne peux exprimer ma pensé car Trowa est désormais sous le drap, en train de parcourir de ses lèvres et de sa langue, mon ventre.

Je me cambre et Quatre, glissant ses mains derrière mon dos, maintient ma poitrine à sa bouche. Suçant, mordillant doucement, mes hommes se délectent de mes soupirs, de mes faibles cris.

Rien ne met épargné. Douce torture qui n'en finie pas, je sens Trowa se glisser entre mes cuisses.

Soudain, un long gémissement de plaisir m'échappe alors qu'il s'amuse à titiller mon clitoris de sa langue. Je suffoque, tant par cet acte que par Quatre qui ne cesse d'accaparer ma bouche. Parfois il devit sur mon cou, ma poitrine, mes tétons…Il descend de plus en plus, rejoignant Trowa. Caressant mes cuisses, je le sens se glisser en moi, doucement, en douceur, avec tant d'amour que je ne ressens que le plaisir d'être enfin complète.

Trowa est auprès de moi, léchant mes larmes de bonheur tout en me disant combien il nous aime.

Quand Quatre commence à aller et venir, ma gène s'estompe rapidement. Trowa lui, ne laisse en aucun cas mon corps tranquille. Il s'arrête un instant, pour enlever son caleçon et amène ma main vers son membre dressé.

Il est chaud, doux et palpitant contre ma paume. Il me guide, me laissant faire mes expériences, me laissant le découvrir de la plus intime des manières, comme il l'a fait avec moi.

Le plaisir que me donne Quatre est de plus en plus fort, je le presse d'aller plus vite, plus fort, mais il se retient. Quelques instant plus tard, je me cambre, prise par un orgasme tandis que Quatre se déverse en moi, et Trowa dans ma main…

Je suis entre mes hommes, les laissant me distraire de leur caresse alors que nous prenons un peu de repos. Mais la soif de découverte me pousse à les accentuer et nous passons vite à des choses beaucoup plus tendancieuses.

Cette fois, c'est moi qui prends les devant. Me mettant à genoux, je découvre tour à tour ces deux corps. Ils se laissent faire, patients. Doutant de l'effet que je leur crée, c'est avec un sourire de connivence que tout deux attrape mes mains pour les conduire vers la preuve de leur désir, fièrement dressé.

Riant pour la forme, ils en profitent pour me retourner. D'un regard, je demande à Quatre d'enlever son foutu caleçon. Riant il s'absente quelques secondes tandis que Trowa m'explique qu'il l'avait gardé pour ne pas me faire peur. En effet, si j'avais pris conscience que le moment fatidique approchait, je me serais mise à avoir peur, et j'aurais eu mal.

Reconnaissante, je les embrasse d'une manière toujours plus brûlante tandis que Trowa se glisse en moi, après de longues caresses échangées. Quatre, délaissant ma main, me supplia d'un regard de goûter son membre. Rougissante et un peu perdue, je pris mon courage et le pris dans la bouche. Je crus m'étouffer avec, mes décontractant ma gorge, je pu enfin faire plaisir à mon amant. Ses gémissements me approuvaient mon acte, mais la position n'était pas confortable.

D'un regard, je lui transmis ma pensée. Il se dégagea, de même pour Trowa. Se que je n'avais pas prévue, c'est que Trowa se mit sur le dos, me porta à bout de bras et me pénétra de cette manière ! Je me retrouvais à le chevauché, exposant sans vergogne mon corps qui, d'après la lueur de désir dans leurs yeux, ne les laissé pas indifférent.

Après avoir contenté Quatre, je pu enfin exprimer à voix haute mes émotions, sentiments et sensations, avant de m'écrouler sur Trowa, épanouie, sa semence en mon corps.

C'est au petit matin, courbaturée mais ayant un énorme sourire aux lèvres, que je refis le compte de ma vie, telle qu'elle a était écrite en ce chapitre.

Mes Amours se réveillant, c'est avec délectation que je pu goûter leur lèvres.

Ma vie commençait enfin…

Kikou, superbe mais a classer T je crois mdr. Bravo ma coco !

Pour ton bac, on peut sortir le champagne à l'avance ! Tu l'auras, j'ai

confiance en toi ! Mais je te souhaite bonne chance quand même !

Bisous

Ta ptite Delphlys


End file.
